mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hebiko Aishu
|birthdate = January 8, 2020 |height = 4'11" (149 cm) |three_sizes = 95-58-85 |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin Justice Alliance |rivals = |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Taimanin Student |likes = Justice, fighting for her friends, amusement parks, ramen |dislikes = Being made fun of (especially her height), eating seafood |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Mariya Ise }} “Hey, this is Hebiko Aishu~. Nice to be at your service♪ Well, what now? Oh, well, let's go together!” —Hebiko is one of the main characters of Kaiju World War: Part 1 and supporting characters of Kaiju World War: Part 2. She is a childhood friend of Kotaro Fuuma. Appearance Background She is a first-year student in the Gosha Academy. She is a beast-style jutsu user; particularly prominent amongst them are those known as "Beast Change Shinobi", Taimanin who keep beastly power within their very bodies as a sort of superwoman system of ninja art. And her beast change type is "Devilfish", in other words, she turns into an octopus. According to Kotarou Fuuma, she's an incomprehensible woman whose name is Hebiko, but she turns into an octopus. Hebiko's rebuttal to this is that she inherited the name from her grandmother, who apparently was able to beast change into a large snake, supposedly. She's a part of a low-ranking family that has served the Fuuma family for generations, thus she always tries to look after him in her own way. Hebiko is famous in the academy for being able to turn into an octopus and firing ink, and there's the fear that if hit with that ink, a person will be unable to get it off for three days and three nights, during which will be stuck smelling horrible. When she changes into an octopus, both of her legs become octopus legs. That being said, they don't become multiple octopus legs, each leg simply turns into one large octopus leg. Thanks to their incredible elasticity, it's possible for them to extend up to a maximum length of 30 meters, and if cut they can be immediately regenerated. Her favored weapons are ninja short swords, in the four-sword style (which she wields by using both hands and both feet while in octopus form). Kaiju World War Part 1 After Gaiza's takeover of the academy, she, Kotaro and Shikanosuke escape from the vicinity and inform Asagi of the incident. Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Young Braves Brigade Kaiju World War Part 2 Personality She is also somewhat of a klutz. She is also sensitive about her physical appearance, since she proclaims herself to be 150cm tall. Worse, if one were to correct her and tell her that she's actually 149cm, or pretty much anything that annoys her, she would shoot her ink breath at them in anger. Relationships Kotaro Fuuma Shikanosuke Uehara Abilities Hebiko has abilities that can come quite handy for her in times of trouble or inconvenience. * Chi Sensitivity due to Magi Physiology – As a member of the Magi sub-species of humans, Hebiko's body is reactive to mana/chi which gives her superhuman abilities, in particular those that she is fond of, as shown below. * – It is a ninja art belonging to the Magi system used by those called beast-change shinobi, who are able to keep beastly power within their very bodies. Hebiko inherits this type of Beast-Style Jutsu where she changes into an octopus. This allows her to act freely even underwater, spit out ink, change her legs into octopus legs, and even assimilate into scenery to completely camouflage herself. ** – ** – * Professional Swordsmanship: ' – Attacks * – Hebiko's signature attack. Quotes * Gallery Character Art Hebiko armed.png|Armed Hebiko Squid Form.png|Squid form Hebiko in school outfit.png|In school uniform Concept Art Hebiko Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art by Kagami Hebiko Head Concept.jpg|Head Concept Art by Kagami Portraits Hebiko and Shikanosuke.jpg|Fanart by 赤福ぷこエモン Trivia * Her name "Hebiko" literally means "snake child" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Gosha Academy Students Category:Females Category:Taimanin Category:Justice Alliance members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magi